Pink Sticky note
by satans-angel-98
Summary: when a young girl named Sam wakes up to someone picking her lock and finds a strange boy in her house what will happen? Astaroth X OC oneshot. Astaroth love story.


the moon had shined so bright that day so long ago. A silhouette was seen down the neighbour's green apple tree path when I first saw him. My heart had thumped loudly in my chest, as he picked our back door lock and entered. Unsure what to do, I quietly tiptoed down the creaky steps. Descending down to find him ransacking through our medical cabinet and clawing through the boxes and pill jars. Suddenly he shot a glare at me with bright crimsoned colored eyes.

"Who's there?," he demanded in a boyish tone.

I gasped and stuttered "I-I'm Sam."

His eyes never left mine as he somehow appeared before me in a blink of an eye.

He was only two inches taller then me, and seemed to have weird shapes on the sides of his head.

"Well? What are you staring at?" He replied in a some what arrogant tone.

I hadn't realized that my mouth was agape and I was staring causing a red tint to spread a cross my cheeks in embarrassment. I switched my gaze to peer over his shoulder to see the damage I presumed he caused.

everything was scattered about the place, what a mess I thought . Looking at the wreck in front of me it suddenly clicked he was looking for something.

"Where you searching for something? Can I help you" I asked with a hint of authority in my voice.

The look of utter surprise written all over his face made me suppress a chuckle. This caused him in my eyes to have a more mysterious look about him, and maybe a more attractive one too (ohhh curse my sexy imagination).

He replied with a slight tint on his porcelain pale cheeks

"Umm I was searching for some liquid that heals wounds" scratching his ghostly white locks.

I smiled like a idiot and guessed he meant rubbing alcohol. I slowly walked in to the kitchen and climbed up the worktop to reach the top shelf. I tried to be careful not to slip, as I reached my hand out find the alchol. I had to place it as far as possible to make sure my little neice wouldn't climb and drink it even if I placed it that far even I couldn't reach it. The rubbing alcohol was at the top. patting my hand along the top I listened for the sound of swishing liquids, but couldn't find it.

Then my hand reached it with the tiny tips of my fingers. But as my hand managed to grab it. the red PJ gown I had on caught the side of the old cabinet, and I slipped. My voice squeaked, and I shut my eyes as tight as I could, anticipating for the agonizing pain of hitting the tile floor, but it never occurred.

One by one I opened my bright azaul eyes to see that the young boy had caught me. His arms embracing me gently in a protective manor, as if I was a porcelain doll about to crumple. I suddenly burst out in embarrassment face turning red and breath hiccuping in my throat and said

"Oh! Thank you so much!" A small breath was all the escaped my lips before I'd swung my arms around his neck and pecked him on the cheek.

His face burned fiery red at the gift. Realization crossed my mind, how would he take this? Not knowing how, I fled from his embrace.

"I'm sorry," I clasped my hands over my mouth and face, as I ran for the stairs.

I was half way up before I heard light sounds of laughter. It sounded like he was mocking me. Fuming, my hands turned to fists and I said as loud as I could without shouting

"Why are you laughing at me?"

When he glimpsed at my furious look he collapsed to the ground in snickers.

"Ugh!" I marched back into the kitchen and bent down next to him as he was doubled over on the floor. The out bursts of laughter had died down, and only an odd rhythm of breathing escaped his lips. It then hit me like a ton of bricks, I hadn't even seen his face yet. I felt the wall closest to me, and searched for the light switch.

CLICK! The lights went on, causing me to gasp once more. A black piercing snake like tail, and two curled horns sprouted from his scalp. He shielded his eyes, not looking at me with unexpected sadness and despair. Different feelings surged through my veins, Shock, confusion, Anger, then sympathy. I cracked a smile and sat by his side on the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Halloween?" I spoke sarcastically sitting at his side.

His eyes frowned as he angrily announced "It`s not Halloween! I'm a demon!"

Now I was the one having the fits of giggling. "Then you're one grumpy demon then!" I screeched in laughter.

He frowned and told me to shut up. When I stopped and said "all right I`m going to bed now, so bye I guess, you can sleep on the couch" I then went to bed and eventually fell a sleep whilst I hope he slept on the couch.

NEXT DAY:

"Good morning Sam," he said as he arose and scratched his head looking at me as I was rushing to get ready.

"I have to go. But could you give me the liquid to clean the wound on my cheek, please?" he said calmly, cringing at what I could only think at was the word 'please'.

"Oh!" I retorted back as if just remembering something.

Searched to find It and succeeded in getting the rubbing alcohol down for the first time, as I picked the bottle up from the ground. I used a towel to dab the wound on his left cheek were a nasty red gash was. He winced, and was unsuccessfully attempting not to squirm. I finished cleaning the wound, and went to get the gauze to cover it.

"Ah! Here it is!" I said gently putting it on him. I went to put the alcohol and gauze pads away and when I turned back into the living room he was gone. In his place was a small inscription written on one of my pink sticky notes;

'dear

Sam thanks for helping me I will see you after

from A'

I was overjoyed, from my point of view, this demon boy was a new friend, and I've only known him for a day! It was about 6:13pm my sleepy roommate that goes to bed with earphone came to the kitchen to see the unruly mess that had been left last night. I smiled and squealed in my high-pitched voice "I've got a demon as a friend!" and ran to me room thinking of him.

Night after night he came and stayed with me in my room. Filling my mind with sweet tales about his home world which he said was tied with mine and the demons in it. They call there home Gehenna and earth Asshiah. He would tell me Demons of all kinds lived there came here and his favourite was coal tar it was demons of rot which possessed dust hiding from the humans naked eye.

I listened intently. Every time he would leave, he'd leave me a tiny message on my pink sticky notes which caused my heart to flutter. One night he was telling me about a demon called a ghoul (another demon of rot) until I interrupted to ask him a serious question that I am seriously surprised that it didn't hit my mind till now.

"Wait. What's your name?" I interrogated.

His story stopped, and he stared at me with those mesmerizing crimsome eyes. His eyes closed together, as if he didn't know what to say or he didn't want to say it. It was agonisingly quite. He didn't answer. He didn't even speak. He said nothing.

There wasn't anything to say, instead of mouth to mouth conversation. The demon boy kissed me! It wasn't on the cheek or on the hand like in the movies, but fully on the mouth! Being a 16 year old girl I had a wild imagination but this felt almost fairy tale like. The last thing I remember was how soft his lips were, and how much I liked him. I guess action are better in words I thought in absolute heavenly bliss.

Then the dream shattered. My eyes opened, immediately filling with tears. He was gone. Every night I waited from him to come but he never did. My roommate could give me no comfort. I wanted my demon boy back and soon.

Every time he vanished before he would always leave me a sticky note saying

'Sam thank you I will be back soon

love A'

knowing this give me ease and reading it out made my heart skip a beat every time.

but this time he never left any thing. my world grew cold until one day out of the blue a small pink sticky note lay on the table saying

'Sam thank you for everything, I am sorry, but we can never be together we are from two different worlds and I will probably end up hurting you if I stay. Please forgive me. I will always protect you my little human girl and remember I will always love you.

love you always

Astaroth xx'

As I read this tears fell from my eyes. He said he loved me and his real name was Astaroth.

"Astaroth, don't you see, you not being with me has already hurt me so much" I spoke to the air around me. tears dripped onto the note. I gently placed a kiss on the note whispering a soft bye as I said

"I'll always love you too Astaroth" somehow I knew he was listening and if he was I hope he comes home to me.


End file.
